Breaking the Flint
by pineappble
Summary: Features AU Quell. Meeting Caramel Hayden, an orphan living in District 12's Community Home. When Peeta befriends her, she finds herself thrown into a world of secrets and rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, folks. I know my Potter stories seem dead but blame a computer crash. Also, there's a Katniss point of verison of this in the works but I find our favorite bird-themed hero hard to write. Until then, enjoy Caramel.

**1**

I wake up before the little girl next to me. Only two of the other girls are awake as well. At seventeen, I'm the oldest girl living in District Twelve's Community Home. The waking girls are thirteen year old Jan and fourteen year old Juniper, sisters from the mining part of the District Twelve, called the Seam. They lost their parents in a mine accident around the same time I lost mine in a fire at the shop they owned. All three of us have been here long enough to know what to do. Don't speak; do the chores you're assigned; don't anger Mr. and Mrs. Rile.

We don't wake the younger girls but I venture across the hall to check on my younger brother. Born blind Russet can't see me, but he's awake and dressed when I open the door. "Who is it?" he whispers.

"Who do you think it is?" I reply. "I have kitchen duty. Do you want to help?"

"Good morning, Caramel," he replies. He tilts his head, and then asks, "How are you?"

He's not talking about my health or my hunger. He's talking about Peeta Mellark, a boy in my year that I had—and possibly still have—a crush on. Last year, he was reaped. The Reaping is part of the annual tradition of the Hunger Games set up by the Capitol. The Capitol rules the 12 Districts with them. Seventy-five years ago, District 13 was destroyed and now every year two children between the ages of 12 and 18 from each District are chosen as tributes to fight until only one is left alive. Well, that's how it used to be.

During last year's Games, Peeta admitted that he loved the girl who came from District Twelve with him, Katniss Everdeen. The mandatory broadcast was harder to watch than usual. He nearly died from a cut on his leg, and Katniss nursed him back to health. They were originally told they could both survive but once they were the last two left the rule was revoked. They nearly killed themselves rather than one living without the other. The Capitol let them both live instead of losing both of them.

It's true that Peeta didn't know me well, but we knew each other once. Before Mother and Father died, we sat next to each other in class. I don't read well and Peeta helped me when he could get away with it. After the fire, I focused on the grief and my brothers. I prefer to sit by myself when not with other girls from the home now and Peeta eventually stopped offering to help me. Life in the home isn't something Peeta would understand anyway. He has money and a fiancée now. He doesn't even go to school.

Russet stands up and I realize he's wearing his shirt backwards. I don't ask him to turn it around. It can be a sensitive subject. Toller, the boy who is my age, shares Russet's bed. He turns over, his grey eyes open and alert. "Hey, beautiful." He's not talking to Russ.

I snort. Toller has been in the home the longest of any of us, since he was two. Before my older brother Radish left to work in the mines, they were friends. Radish then moved in with a couple of the unmarried men in his crew out in the Seam, making him one of the only town people in the mines. If the new Head Peacekeeper keeps the mine open long enough, both Toller and I will be joining similar crews in a year or so. "Come on, Russ. We need to start breakfast."

Russ sighs. Since the new Peacekeepers came in, food has been hard to come by, even for those with money or those who get rations from the Capitol. "Hot grain mush, again."

"We're lucky to have the mush at all," Toller says softly as he sits up. "The Capitol is trying to take care of us, after all. We owe them a lot."

I narrow my eyes. No one in District 12 is pro-Capitol, expect for the Peacekeepers and even then, I can't help but wonder. I've never heard Toller speak like this, especially since he can't stand the Riles. I've never heard him speak ill of the Capitol either. No one does anymore. The black market has been burned to the ground. People are whipped or locked in the stocks for things that might not be illegal. Speaking ill of the Capitol probably means a firing squad.

"Yeah, we owe them the lives of 1,725 children, 144 of whom were from District 12!" I reply a little louder than I know I should. Toller is being foolish. In the past seven years I've lived here, only one child from the home has ended up in the games, but in the early days, it was a regular occurrence. "By the way, it's your turn to make sure the boys are ready for school."

I pull Russ from the room and over to the kitchen. The mush takes almost no time to cook, so while it heats, Russ ventures a question. "Who are those 1,725 children you mentioned?" he asks.

"The number of children who died in the Hunger Games," I say. One day in math class, I figured it out. It took time, but I like numbers. "Now, stir." I hand him the handle of the spoon and put in the pot of mush.

Russ did as I said but kept his head turned in my direction. "So, Toller and I were talking about Peeta Mellark last night."

Although he can't see me, I give him an unpleasant stare.

"His fake leg, I mean," he corrects. "The Capitol fixed it for him after his Games and we thought maybe—"

"Do you honestly think you could survive the Games?" I cut him off. I don't need to hear what he's thinking, I already know. The Capitol has all sorts of surgeries. Some make people look younger or smaller or even like animals. For Peeta and other winners of the Hunger Games, they're fixed up and shipped home alive. "You wouldn't be able to see and I won't let you volunteer anyway."

He stops stirring. "Do you think you can stop me?" he asks bravely. At sixteen, his name is the Reaping ball 5 times compared to my 6. I doubt either one of us would be Reaped if we wanted to be. With so many offering to put their names in extra times for food, the odds are actually in our favor.

"I can't," I admit. "But I doubt Radish would be happy with either of us, because I'll have to volunteer first." I quickly lay out the cracked bowl and fill them with the mush. "Could you please wake up the others? It tastes worse when it's cold."

The kids all file wordlessly into the kitchen, Juniper and Jan taking up the rear. Little Louisa, who is just a little over a year old, isn't with them. Jan looks at me and shakes her head. Mrs. Riles must have Louisa in their room.

Toller eats standing up. I glare at him. He shouldn't give Russ ideas. The Games are dangerous. Hope is dangerous for those of us in District 12. If we weren't standing in a room of younger children, I'd yell at him. I decide to wait until the other children are on their way to school. Juniper looks from me to him and raises an eyebrow.

Toller notices my angry stare and untouched food and smiles. Smiles are rare in the home. The Riles think smiling means they aren't doing their jobs correctly. He briefly chuckles. I continue to glare at him and drop the pot into the tub of dishwater. It splashes me.

"Is my sister looking at you?" Russ asks Toller.

"Of course," Toller chuckles, "she can't keep her eyes off me."

I turn away and begin to scrub the pot. I don't want to deal with Toller or even Russ. The pot is mostly clean but I didn't give the children burnt grain. I put most of it in my own bowl. The soap in the water burns a little but it keeps me from slapping Toller. Slapping him would get me slapped by one of Riles, or worse.

Mrs. Riles comes out of her room, Louisa on her hip. The baby's flush and lethargic. "Caramel!" she barks. "Go take this—thing to someone who can fix it up!" Both the Riles shouldn't be running the home or even be allowed near children. Mrs. Riles hates everything, from the food to us. Mr. Riles doesn't speak to us unless Mrs. Riles wants to punish us. He's not kind about it either. Hand marks on the sides of our faces aren't uncommon and in my first week, my tailbone was bruised.

"Now, Caramel! Before I call for Mr. Riles! And don't come back until its dead!"

I stop scrubbing the pot, wipe my hands on my dress and grab the baby. Mrs. Riles slaps me but I don't flinch. Without a word, I escape the home. "Come on, Louisa," I whisper as we cross the schoolyard. "Do something!"

Peeta Mellark walks past and then stops. His fake leg jerks a little. "Cara?"

"It's Caramel," I correct. It's a common mistake and I haven't spoken to the now Victor in seven years.

He's staring at the dark haired little girl in my arms with a surprised expression. "Caramel, I had no idea."

My cheeks burn. "She's not mine. They brought her into the home a few days ago." The warmth travels up my face and to my scalp. It's a hazard of having pale hair and skin. I turn my face away, accidently exposing my blemished cheek. All the girls in the home are forced to cut their hair every few months. I have nothing to hide the hand-marked cheek behind.

He walks over to me. "What happened?"

I ignore him and keep walking. Everyone knows what happens in the home; I don't need to say it. I head straight for the Victor's Village and knock on Katniss' Everdeen's door. I can tell that Peeta is following me. His footsteps are heavy and loud. Mrs. Everdeen doesn't seem startled to see the little girl hanging limply in my arms. She takes Louisa from me and I stand nervously in the kitchen.

"What happened to this little one?" she asks.

"I don't know," I admit. "Mrs. Riles just ordered me over here and told me not to come back until she's dead. Her name is Louisa and she's not mine." I stay quiet and keep my head down. "Is there something you can do? If not, we can go." I look over to the door.

She ignores me and starts to look Louisa over. Peeta comes up beside me and leads me to a chair. "How have you been?"

I can't look him or Mrs. Everdeen. I stare at my finger nails instead. I know I'm supposed to go to school but I can't leave the baby. I'm too frightened of Mrs. Riles to even think about math, or reading, or coal. Even thoughts of Russ, Toller, and the Hunger Games fall away. Finally, the little girl cries and I'm up on my feet.

The baby is on the kitchen table on her back. I can see bruises up her side, like someone had squeezed her. It's hard not to cry with her. I curse under my breath. Bruises are not new to me but a bruise like that scare me. I imagine the broken ribs and the damage inside of that tiny body and I struggle to stay upright. "Oh goodness."

Louisa wails and I fall my knees. She may not be my daughter but it's still hard to see her hurting. Peeta reaches out to me. "Are you okay?"

I'm up on my feet and out the door before I can think of an answer. I can't face the boy I've known my entire life and have loved nearly as long. Not with him being engaged to someone else and my near-sister's impending death. I already feel foolish for letting him see the bruise forming on my cheek. I make it into class between bells and slid into the first open seat I find.

Class begins and I focus entirely on the lecture.

At the end of the day, the teacher announces that there's mandatory programming on tonight. I slid out of class and into the home's yard. Mrs. Riles is standing in the yard with her arms crossed. "Mind explaining why the baby was returned? I told you not to come back until thing was dead!"

"Mrs. Riles, please, I can explain," I reply in a whisper. The cowering comes from years of knowing what's good for me. "I left her with Mrs. Everdeen because—"

"I don't care, you worthless thing! I told you not to come back!" She knocks me to the ground.

I land in a reclining position, twisting my left wrist. I hear it crack but I don't dare scream. Instead, I close my eyes. The cause of Louisa's nearly fatal injuries becomes too real. I take a shaking breath, expecting it to be one of my last. Instead of a bone crushing hit, I hear Toller's voice. "Stop, Grandmother! Please! Cara didn't know Louisa was going survive!"

I open my eyes. Toller stands between Mrs. Riles and me. He's squatting in front of me, reaching for my bruised cheek. Then, I see it. His eyes aren't the usual Seam grey. They're the same blue that most merchant-class children have. His skin even looks like mine. The dark hair had led me in the wrong direction. He wasn't fully Seam after all. I had always thought he was called Riles because no one remembered his real parents. "What did you just say?" I squeak. I crawl away from them. The pain in my wrist gets worse as I move. "What did you just call her?" I use my uninjured hand to point at Mrs. Riles. "You said your parents are dead!"

"Cara, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you sooner." Toller looks over at Mrs. Riles—his grandmother. "But Grandmother and Grandfather told me not to. My mother was their daughter. She died in the Games just after I was born. I have no idea who my father is. I assume he's either a coal miner or dead."

"You lied." I scramble onto my feet. "You let that witch beat us! She nearly killed Louisa and this entire time you were related to her! To both of them!" I cradle my broken wrist to my body and run for Radish's house. It's the only place I can think of. He knows about the home, the Riles and Toller. Maybe he already knew that Toller was the Riles' grandson or at least can shed some light on the situation.

He's not home but someone next door is. I venture over there and knock. A Seam woman answers. "Who are you?" She sounds weary, tired and slightly suspicious.

"I'm Caramel Hayden. My older brother lives next door. I know he's down in the mine but I can't go back there. Please let me come in. The house is locked and I swear it's only for a few hours." I try to wave my hands to prove that I'm unarmed. "I won't eat your food or anything."

The woman looks me over. Under her glare, I feel like every bruise and scar is far too easy to spot. I move away from her. What if she calls for the Peacekeepers? The Peacekeepers would know what she wasn't of age and send her back for more bruises. "Are you in trouble?" she asks.

I don't answer until I realize I forgot about Russ. The boy would literally never see Mrs. Riles coming. "Ah, never mind. If you see Radish Hayden could you tell him Russ and I are coming over to watch the required programming?" I don't wait to hear her reply.

Russ is standing in the school yard with a worried expression. He looks exactly like Radish did when fire killed our parents. My heart starts to beat too fast. Although nothing near us is on fire, I smell smoke and my eyes are burning. It feels like I'm ten again. When I skid to a stop beside him, he says, "Cara, is that you?"

"We're going to Radish's. Right now," I say instead of a greeting. "You'll have to hold onto my shoulder. My wrist is broken."

"Wait, your wrist is broken?" Russ says. "When did that happen? Why aren't you at the home resting or something?" He sounds calm, but still concerned. "You can't do anything with a broken wrist. Mrs. Riles will only get angrier." The concern is well-founded. Mrs. Riles doesn't like when one of us who does the chores is hurt, especially when she causes them. "You have to fix it before she notices."

"Broken bones take more time to heal then that," I correct flatly. Then, I grab a few sticks, rip some fabric off the hem of my dress, and make a makeshift brace. Although it's my first broken bone, I know what to do. "Do you still want to go back to the home? We usually watch required programming with Radish."

"You can go," Russ says. "I'm tired of imposing. Plus, Radish has a girlfriend."

Radish hadn't shown any sign of being interested in anything but coal. I sigh. The last time we spoke he seemed tired and distracted. With the new hours in the mines, I didn't think he had the time for girls. Not to mention that we wouldn't be able to escape the home early if he got married. Russ wouldn't survive living with the Riles without Toller or me. After my last reaping, I have to go into mines and live in the Seam.

"Oh really, Cara. You have your sight and yet you can't see what's going on in front of your face. Her name is Leevy."

I pretend to not recognize the name. There's no point in telling him what she looks like. It doesn't matter how she looks or how I feel about Seam girls. There's nothing I can do to stop it without seeming like a spoiled little girl. "Okay. I guess I can deal with that. We'll go back to the home." We fumble our way back to the large home.

Mrs. Riles orders us all to sit down and shut up five minutes before the program starts. I'm holding Louisa, now wrapped up, on my lap. She's still looks like she's in pain and she's quiet. She's not the first baby to be in home but she's certainly the saddest case I've seen. Russ sits beside me, with his ear near my mouth so I can explain what's on the screen. I don't know if I will be able to because Mrs. Riles is glaring at me. I hope he can figure out the broadcast with just the audio. It starts and I groan. It's about Peeta and Katniss Everdeen's wedding. The Capitol has been voting on her wedding dress of all things. I close my eyes, hoping that not having to see her dressed in all white will make it less real. It doesn't.

"Are you going to be okay?" Russ whispers.

I try to turn off my ears but the sounds of ooing and ahhing don't stop. I turn away from the screen, and look right at Toller. He raises an eyebrow and mouths the same thing Russ asked.

I get off the floor and put Louisa in Russ' lap. "Mr. and Mrs. Riles, I'm not trying to break the law but I think I'm coming down with something. Can I go to bed?" I whisper.

Mrs. Riles waves me away. I walk to the girls' room and throw myself onto my bed. My mouth fills with bile. The idea of Peeta marrying Katniss doesn't make me sick, but the idea of losing my old friend to her does. Peeta is only non-relative boy I find myself thinking about in a way that isn't anger. This has to be what some of the girls at school call heartbreak. I wrap the scratchy blanket around me and don't hold back the tears.

Toller walks into the room and touches my shoulder. "You knew he'd never marry you. No one wants to marry girls from the home. Jan and Juniper can't keep boyfriends outside of the home either." I throw the flat pillow at him. Jan and Juniper are still girls. I have year until I'm in the mines. I'm running out of time. I'm willing to work in the mines but I don't want to. I don't tell Toller. All I do is close my eyes and pretend that I want to sleep.

Toller squats beside the bed and takes my injured wrist. I cringe but ignore him otherwise. "I am so sorry that I had to lie to you about who my mother was. Grandmother says I'm a shame to the family name."

I turn away from him. My wrist throbs with the sudden movement but I don't speak. Uttering even the simplest of sounds seems impossible. I'm angry, sad, in pain, and maybe sick. There's nothing a filthy liar can do to stop it.

"Come on, Cara, say something."

"It's Caramel. Now, leave me alone. I'm trying to ignore the pain." I pause, knowing he might think I mean Peeta's engagement. "In my wrist."

"Cara, we've known each other for seven years. We can talk about these things."

"You know me," I correct. "I don't know you. I don't feel like I never knew you at all."

"I'm sorry," he says again. "Like I said, my parents are dead just like yours. My mother just died in the Hunger Games, that's all." Then, he walks out of them room and leaves me to my misery.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

The school buzzes with talk of the Quarter Quell announcement. Every twenty-five years the Gamemakers open another envelope and announce a horrible twist for that year's games. For the first Quell, the tributes were voted into the Arena; for the second twice as many tributes were sent. I wasn't alive for either one of them, and they rarely talk about them at school. Since this was the first Quarter Quell any of us would witness, everyone at the school seemed interested. Even Russ and Toller wanted to talk about it.

Toller joins us when we walk to school. I don't understand why either one of the boys are so interested in it. I'm still angry at him for lying to the entire home about who he was. As usual, Russ is holding onto my uninjured arm. That morning, I tied my broken wrist against my side. Without my good arm, I had to leave my school bag at the home.

"I can't help but think about those who were planning on volunteer this year," Russ says sadly. "Some people have been planning to go to the Games their entire lives. It doesn't seem fair to them."

"But the original Gamemakers are right," Toller replies. "No one offered to take the place of anyone who died during the Dark Days. Trained volunteers are against the rules in the first place." He looks at me, raising one eyebrow. "It evens the chances for the rest of the tributes. Who knows, maybe we'll have a Victor for a second year in a row."

Despite the fact that I'd rather ignore my guardians' grandson, I snort. I'm not one to believe in crazy theories, but I doubt that District 12 will have another victor anytime soon. The fact that we were allowed two last year might have doomed future District 12 tributes until no one remembers what happened during the 74th Games.

Toller's expression seems to beg me to say what's on my mind. "Is something on your mind, Cara?"

"Caramel," I correct automatically. I look away and see a small squad of Peacekeepers marching past. I've seen people being whipped and locked in the stocks. Saying what I was thinking could get me locked up, especially if it was taken as anti-Games. "It's nothing, Toller."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Caramel," Russ answers.

I walk ahead of them and into the room the seventeen year olds are crammed into. I find the first open seat, next to one of the merchant girls. She looks exactly me with blue eyes, blonde hair, and light skin. I think I knew her once. Her surprised look causes me to wince. I expect her to demand that I move to another seat. So many of merchant children seemed to ignore me after the fire killed Mother and Father and destroyed part of the ceramic shop they owned. It was like I never lived in a shop.

"Hi, Caramel. How are you?"

Her kindness reminded me of her name. She's Delly Cartwright and her parents own the shoe shop. "Fine," I mumble. "How are you, Delly?"

"Oh, I'm excellent! Did you know that I'm marrying Perce Spencer?" She's almost glowing with happiness and I can't help but smile. "Ever since Peeta and Katniss decided to get married, everyone seems to be falling in love. It's in the air."

I sigh flatly and support my chin with my hand. Not only to I have to listen to talk of proposals and marriage but I have to hear Delly talk about Peeta too. I stare at the chalkboard. It's blank but for the today's date and the phrase "Arithmetic Test Today!".

Delly misinterprets my sigh with a clap. "I'm so glad it's not just me! Tell me, who is it?"

When I realize what she means, I blush. I'm obviously not in love with anyone, unless you count my obsession with Peeta. I turn away and am staring straight at Toller. He grins, waves, and says, "Hey, baby. Love you!"

"Oh goodness!" I turn back to Delly, turning a vibrant shade of red. "That worthless—I don't know what to do with him!" I have to think of something to say to Delly before she questions me about Toller. "I don't mean to be rude, but who's Perce Spencer? I don't remember hearing that name." He must be older than us and one of the Seam kids. I know the family name of most of the shop owners.

"Perce? His parents run the ceramic shop now."

"Oh." So that's who fixed the shop and started running it again. They fixed it two years ago. I never found who—if anyone—would bother to run a shop where someone died. "That's great, Delly." I didn't sound excited for her but I'd say anything to end the conversation. "Really great. I mean it."

"Thanks, Caramel. I hope your relationship with whoever just said he loves you works out."

My blush deepens. What was I going to say to that? "Oh, him," I chuckle nervously. "There's nothing there. Toller's not my type. He's a bit too…" Too much of a liar? Too willing to profess his love in a full classroom? "Eager, I guess. It's one-sided. I'm not that much into guys right now."

"Oh, you're, um," she whispers. "I didn't realize. I mean you're interested in—" She couldn't seem to say what she thought I was. "You're into girls instead of boys." Her voice is so soft, I can barely hear it.

It's my turn to blush. "No," I reply quickly. "It's not that at all. I don't like Toller because I'm in love with someone else. Someone I don't think I can have." I know she'll ask me who, but I can't admit its Peeta. Everyone loves the relationship between him and Katniss. I don't want to cause Peeta any trouble, although I don't care less about Katniss. I whisper the first name that comes to mind. "Do you know Gale Hawthorne?" I don't know where I heard the name or even who he is.

Delly covers her mouth with her hand. "Gale Hawthorne?" she repeats. "Katniss' cousin?"

I don't realize the importance of the name I chose until too late. The name Gale Hawthorne came from last year's Games. He was interviewed last year, being Katniss' handsome cousin. I wouldn't say I thought he was ugly but I'm not into coal miners. Somehow, I still feel safer around boys who look like merchants. Maybe it's because I know how dangerous the mines are. "Yes," I croak out. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Oh, of course, Caramel. I wouldn't imagine it. Who knows? Maybe Gale will notice you one of these days."

"Maybe," I reply slowly. I hate lying to someone like Delly. She seems so trusting, like the new children in the home. "Where's Miss Moody?"

Miss Moody is the math teacher for the older children. I don't like her much but most of the teachers don't care about us. Teaching is probably the only non-dangerous job in District 12. The skinny teacher walks into the room, her normally neat hair flying out of the bun she wears. The time the mines were shut down must have been hard on everyone. "Stop talking!" she barks. "It's test time!"

Several of my classmates groan, the test is passed to us, and we begin. All of the questions somehow relate to coal. Coal applies to everything in District 12. Most of the Seam kids or merchant kids from really large families all eventually find themselves down in the mines. I don't hate the mines, really, but I wouldn't have imagined working in them until Radish had to leave the Home. Now, it was my only option. The questions didn't seem so silly after that. Now, all they are is boring. I finish sixth and escape the school room. I tell Miss Moody I need the bathroom, and walk to the school yard instead. I have a good forty minutes before reading and I don't want to spend them staring at Miss Moody.

"Psst," someone hisses from over at the fence. "Blondie, over here."

I recognize the voice right away. It's a voice I heard a lot last year. Haymitch Abernathy, 50th Hunger Games Victor and Mentor, is trying to get my attention. I can smell the liquor from where I'm standing. Breathing through my mouth, I walk over to him. "Yes?" I ask softly, keeping my head down. "What do you need?" I hope he doesn't want something unsavory.

"I hear your brother is interested in volunteering in the Hunger Games next year," he says without pretense. "I'd bet you were planning on volunteering as well."

I narrow my eyes. How did Mr. Abernathy know about Toller's plan to fix Russ' sight? More importantly, how did he know about my discussion with my brother yesterday? I've never seen expect on Reaping Day and occasionally during the Games on TV. I'd notice if someone was eavesdropping on me anyway. I doubt Russ told him but Toller is another story. I trust that lair as much as I trust the Peacekeepers, very little.

He ignores my expression. "I'm sure you saw the broadcast last night," he continues. "Whoever is Reaped this year is going whether they want to or not. Do you understand that?"

Well, at least that means he isn't watching me. My knowledge of the Quarter Quell is currently second hand but I don't tell him that. "I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say that, Blondie." He walks through the gate, and then around me. He's looking over me like he's trying to find something on me. "You look like you can take a punch," he mutters. "Can you fight back though?" He doesn't wait for me to answer. "Tell me, have you ever gotten in a fight, Blondie?"

"My name is Caramel Hayden and what does fighting have to do with anything? There's no point in fighting here. I'd rather not be arrested and the Peacekeepers seem to enjoy their jobs." I don't mention that I enjoy not being whipped to a pulp or that I doubt a small fight would land me in more trouble than usual.

He grins or grimaces or smirks. His expression is creepy but I think he's happy. "You're perfect. How would like to go to the Games this year?"

That wasn't I expected or wanted to hear. "I wouldn't. Anyone who willingly goes is crazy, confident, or both." I walk toward the school building wiggle my broken wrist a little. "I'm pretty useless right now anyway. Try someone else." What is this crazy man thinking? He just finishes telling me that there are no volunteers this year and then asks me if I want to go? I back into the school, thinking about the strange Victor and the even stranger conversation. Even if I could—somehow—volunteer this year, I wouldn't go unless I knew I would win, no matter who I faced. Mr. Abernathy was a drunk; it's a miracle Peeta and Katniss made is out alive.

I decide that I have nothing to worry about on the Hunger Games front this year, and make my way back to the classroom. Before I reach the door, an alarm bell sounds. There's been an accident somewhere in the mines. I run for Russ' classroom.

He's standing stock still in the middle of the classroom. The rest of the sixteens in the room are rushing around. The teacher is nowhere to be seen. Russ' head turns in my direction. "Caramel! Please tell that it's you!"

My first thought is to ask him how he manages to figure out it's me every time I come into a room, but I don't voice it. My second is more of an action. I grab his arm, and pull him with me to the mine. A rope blocks the entrance and a female Peacekeeper is turning people away. Apparently, those not in the affected areas are being asked to keep working. I leave Russ on the edge of the crowd and join the line. People sigh in relief when they're asked to go back to business as usual. My turn comes. "Radish Hayden," I say. "I'm his next of kin."

The woman, who I don't recognize, sighed softly. I've always looked younger thirteen or fourteen at the most, small boned and short. My wrist isn't my first broken bone either. I must look like a frightened little girl to her. There's a sad sort of pity in her eyes. "You'll have to wait here, dear."

I walk back to Russ and he speaks up before I can open my mouth. "Maybe he's helping the injured evacuate," he says. I can't tell if it's for my benefit or his.

My ears seem to close until I see Katniss running through the crowd of people waiting to speak to the Peacekeeper with the clipboard. "Gale!" she yells. "Gale!"

Russ taps my shoulder to get my attention. "Radish moved to Gale Hawthorne's crew," he whispers, "after the whipping. They kept him on afterword because his old crew didn't want him back. Go up without me. I'd lose you in the crowd."

I had almost forgotten that Radish had changed crews. I follow Katniss up the rope just in time to see that Gale and one of the other miners are fine. The man supported between them, however, is not. His coal-dust colored hair is plastered to his forehead with blood and one of his arms is so covered in blood I can't see his hand. My mind can't place a name to the damaged face, especially since his eyes are closed.

"Oh, Caramel." Someone touches my shoulder. I expect it to be Russ but the voice is wrong. I don't turn around to see who it is. I'm waiting for Radish to come out of the mine. I don't have time to talk. "I'm sorry. I'm sure they will do everything they can."

Those words break me down. My eyes burn but I can see it now. None of the Seam workers' hair is the color of the dust. The injured miner must be blonde. There's only one blonde person who would be with Gale. I turn into the person with his hand on my shoulder. He feels a lot like Radish, muscled from work and warm but he smells of fresh bread. It's Peeta, or maybe one of his brothers, but I don't know the other two. I pull away. It is Peeta.

"You better tell Russet," he whispers in my ear. "I'll find you the second I know anything."

I run away from the mine entrance, and stop right next to Russ. He hasn't moved. "It's bad, isn't it?" he asks.

I'm glad he can't see my expression or tears. "We have to go back to the Home," I order in the calmest voice I can muster. "We'll hear as soon as there's news."

Toller is up on his feet the second we come through the door. So is Mr. Riles. "Cara! Russell! Where have you been?" he demands. "The house rule is the second that alarm sounds, you come back here!"

I'm not in the mood to deal with Mr. Riles. I'm not overly smart but I don't think Radish is going to survive. "Radish is injured!" I scream back. "You remember him, right? He's our brother!" I motion at Russ. "Every person who has turned eighteen in this house works in the mines! Do you care about them at all?"

"Cara," Toller says in a warning tone. "Careful."

"You only care about the chores!" I continue, ignoring Toller. "It's your job to care about us and you don't even blink when your wife tells you to beat us. Louisa's not even a year old!" I don't know how Louisa got brought in the conversation but I longed to say it from the moment I saw her bruises.

Mr. Toller reaches out to slap me and my mind flashes with Mr. Abernathy words. "Can you fight back? Have you ever gotten in a fight, Blondie?" I know I said that fighting was worthless, but suddenly a reason to fight comes to mind. I ball my hand into a fist and fist and punch Mr. Toller in the stomach. "Touch any of us again and you'll regret it," I hiss. "And my name is CARAMEL!"

"What can you do, girlie?" He grabs the elbow on the arm with my broken wrist. "I could make this much worse. All I need to do is wait for my wife to give the word."

I can't resist. "You can't punish me without asking your wife first?" I chuckle darkly. "Coward."

Toller gasps. "Cara, are you stupid?" He grabs my good arm. "You're going to get hurt."

I pull away from both Riles. "Someone has to defend these kids and you've made it clear it isn't going to be you!" I turn to Mr. Riles. "Do you want to test me?"

"You talk a lot for a little girl." He smacks me.

I don't want to kill him, but the only fights I've seen were on the Games. I close my eyes and kick Mr. Riles in the chest. I'm surprised my foot goes that high but I'm more surprised by the force I put behind it. He falls to the ground and hits his head on the floor.

I turn on my heel and ignore Toller's shocked expression. "I'm going for a walk," I say sharply. "I'll be back before curfew." I leave the Home and practically march to the clinic next the mine. The sign says "authorized persons only." I don't know if I'm authorized but I can't think of anywhere else they'd take him. He looked too damaged to go to the Everdeen's.

Gale Hawthorne greets me at the door. I don't if he's holding some sort of vigil for Radish or if he's waiting for me for some reason. "Are you Candy, Ish's sister?" he asks.

Being called Candy is a first. "Close enough," I mumble. "Please tell me he's okay."

"They stopped the bleeding on his arm but his head injury…" His voice trails off. "He barely knew us. Why?" he whispers. It sounds like something I wasn't meant to hear.

"He's gone?" I croak.

He nods.

"I need to be alone," I mumble again. I don't hear him leave but he does. I walk to the fence. As the sobs begin, I have the sudden urge to leave District 12. It's not that I have nothing here; I still have Russ, but the weight of what I did to Mr. Riles hits. There's a strong chance that I'm homeless now. On the street, I'll die within days. I might be able to trick someone into letting me work in the mines but I don't know how my co-workers would treat me. Girls like me don't work in the mines; we get married and have children.

I won't do either.

Footsteps interrupt my sobs. Peeta walks up beside me and gently touches my shoulder. I don't even flinch. "I guess you know now," he whispers. "I'd say I'm sorry but it doesn't seem like enough." He drops some coins in my hand.

I stare at the coins. I know I can't take Peeta's money. I have no use for it and even Mrs. Riles found it, it would be gone. "I can't take this, Peeta," I whisper. No amount would bring Radish back anyway. Mine accidents are just that, accidents. "But thank you." I don't give the money back though.

He shuffles a little. "I found something in your brother's pocket. I don't know who it belongs to." He pulls out a dust-covered necklace. I think it's gold-colored and the pendant at the end is so familiar, I recognize it immediately despite having not seen it in seven years. It was Mother's.

The first time I remember seeing it, I was still small enough to be picked up. Like a typical middle child, I was jealous of the attention Russ was getting because of his disability. I didn't understand what was wrong with him at the time. I reached out to the necklace. "Pretty!" I exclaimed.

Mother touched it with her free hand. "Thank you, Caramel. It's been in my family for generations. One day, you'll get to wear it. You just have to make a very important promise."

"Promise?" I asked. I didn't know what the word meant at the time.

"It means you'll take of Russet no matter what happens to your father or me or even Radish. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I promise."

Neither one of us could have guessed that both my parents would die only a handful of short years later and seven years after that, today, Radish would be dead. I had really become the one thing Russ had. I forgot about the necklace, assuming it had been destroyed in the fire, buried with Mother or stolen by Mrs. Riles. The fact that would come back to be today was either a blessing or a curse. "It was Mother's," I choke out. "But you can keep it."

"Why?" he asks gently. "Is Mrs. Riles really that mean?"

I nod, wishing that I had enough hair to cover my face.

"I'll walk you home," he says. "You look like you're going to be sick."

I as much as I wanted Peeta to notice me last year, letting him walk me home felt wrong. He was engaged now and I, supposedly, had a thing for Gale Hawthorne. "I'm fine, Peeta. I'm not going back to the Home right now anyway. I need some air."

Peeta turns me to face him. "Don't do anything dangerous, Caramel. Your brother still needs you I wouldn't be surprised if those children you live with don't need you too."

I turn red. Peeta's implying that I would kill myself or something along those lines. "Peeta—"

He closes the distance between us and kisses me on the lips.


End file.
